1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery that is equipped with a current interrupt device.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary batteries have been heretofore disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212034 (JP 2010-212034 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-194167 (JP 2007-194167 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150966 (JP 2011-150966 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-258561 (JP 2011-258561 A).